Les souvenirs s'interprêtent comme les rêves
by Nelja
Summary: Comment vivre avec des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les vôtres et qui vous vont si mal... Yana parle avec Chantho ; le Maître avec le Docteur. Ils n'ont rien en commun, n'est-ce pas ?


_Doctor Who appartient à la BBC._

_Spoilers sur le final de la saison 3 de New Who - Utopia, The Sound of Drums, Last of the Time Lords. Quelques vagues références à des points de scénario de ces épisodes qui peuvent être dérangeants, comme les Toclafane._

* * *

C'est une saveur particulière de rêves. Ils sont noirs, violents et désespérés. Mais ils semblent si vrais. Surtout, la science en eux semble vraie et c'est presque avec désespoir que Yana prend des notes au matin - n'importe quelle inspiration qui lui permette de trouver en lui des connaissances scientifiques perdues, qui prolongeront la vie de ce monde, de quelques années peut-être.

Selon tout ce que la sagesse populaire peut apprendre sur les rêves, cela ne devrait pas marcher. Mais les détails semblent trop précis, trop logiques, pour ne pas essayer.

Cela fonctionne. Ce doit être un don extérieur, pense Yana, une entité télépathe, n'importe quoi... ce n'est pas vraiment lui. Mais qui est-il pour refuser un tel trésor par orgueil ?

La science n'est pas tout ce qui jaillit de son esprit endormi, bien entendu. Les sentiments et les idées le frappent au point de submerger son monde au réveil. Yana se demande si tout le monde rêve aussi intensément que lui ou s'il a juste une façon différente de s'y accrocher.

Il aimerait aussi noter tout cela - en garder une trace plus précise que sa vieille mémoire qui a déjà tout oublié de son enfance et se fait marteler par des bruits de tambours - mais le papier est précieux, et les renseignements utiles qu'il peut grappiller le sont tout autant. C'est pourquoi il décide de confier ces rêves à Chantho, de se rappeler plutôt sa voix à lui et ses réactions à elle que les images fugitives, de les graver dans la douceur de l'amitié plutôt que sur le papier.

Il lui raconte les combats contre une espèce de démons de métal, qui ont consacré leur âme à la destruction de toutes les autres espèces. Il est si facile pour son inconscient de fuir dans une fin du monde évitable, constate-t-il. Oh, le combat contre ces créatures peut sembler désespéré dans les rêves, mais ne le sera jamais autant que l'extinction des étoiles. Chantho l'écoute, fascinée.

Les rêves continuent.

Ils se diversifient aussi. Ce n'est plus une guerre aussi étendue que l'espace et aussi longue que le temps. Mais des querelles plus personnelles et plus locales, à l'échelle d'une planète, d'une personne. De deux personnes, plutôt.

"Il y a le Maître, qui essaie de conquérir des planètes, et le Docteur, qui essaie de les sauver. Pour cela, ils utilisent beaucoup de plans alambiqués. Et de science." La science est une bénédiction, vraiment. La science attend dans ses carnets. Mais ce n'est pas de cela qu'il veut parler à Chantho maintenant, seulement de ces aventures si immenses ou si dérisoires qu'il est impossible de faire semblant d'y croire, la planète qui transforme les gens en chats, le dinosaure cloné, les rencontres avec soi-même au travers du temps, et la relation compliquée de rivalité familière, d'inimitié affectueuse qu'ils partagent.

"Chan, lequel êtes-vous, tho ?"

Le pire est que Yana n'y a pas réfléchi. Cela ressemblait tellement à deux vies entrelacées. Il aurait préféré ne pas se poser la question pour ne pas obtenir, bien vivace encore, la réponse dans son esprit. _Le plus cruel_.

"Cela dépend des fois." s'entend-il répondre à Chantho avec un sourire.

C'est son premier mensonge sur les rêves, et il y en aura bien d'autres, au fur et à mesure qu'il a l'impression de remonter de plus en plus loin. Ce n'est pas qu'il lui cache tout. Quand il tente de décrire, avec une réserve embarrassée, l'envie qu'il a pu ressentir dans son rêve de tuer la personne à qui il tenait le plus, elle rit et commente sur le fait qu'elle a pu connaître cela, dans son adolescence, cela arrive. Mais quand il parle des peuples que son alter ego a détruits, elle kle réconforte et lui rappelle "Chan, ce ne sont que des rêves, tho".

Il ne lui raconte pas cette sensation terrible d'être un cadavre qui marche. Il lui parle du Docteur, à la place.

"Chan, je l'aime bien, tho."

"Moi aussi", sourit-il. Le Maître et le Docteur sont si proches à leur façon, se comprennent si bien, qu'il a failli ne pas réaliser quel rôle les rêves lui donnaient au début. Rien n'est plus facile que de raconter ses aventures à Chantho de son point de vue.

Le Docteur n'est pas vraiment lui, mais le Maître non plus, après tout. Que tout provienne de son imagination ou de vraies personnes autrement, ailleurs, c'est ce mensonge-là qu'il préfère graver dans la douceur de l'amitié.

* * *

C'est une saveur particulière de souvenirs. Tellement fades qu'ils en sont envahissants, tellement inexistants qu'ils deviennent une obsession. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait de s'affliger affectueusement sur les personnalités de régénérations antérieures, de juger comment on ferait mieux. Yana ne partageait pas ses souvenirs. Il n'a jamais été lui, n'a même jamais vraiment existé, et le Maître devrait réussir à effacer entièrement cet épisode peu glorieux de sa mémoire.

Peut-être hait-on mieux d'avoir aimé, veut-il se consoler. Il a tué la fille-insecte. Il a transformé les humains que Yana voulait sauver en esclaves de sa volonté, parodies de vie. Il a dansé avec Lucy en les regardant perdre leur humanité.

(Il leur a donné le monde à conquérir, aussi, mais il préfère ne pas y penser sous cet angle.)

Peut-être hait-il mieux le Docteur pour l'admiration naïve que Yana lui a portée...

Non, bien sûr. Ce bref intérêt n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les années que le Maître et le Docteur ont passées à être les personnes les plus importantes l'un pour l'autre. Cela ne joue aucun rôle ; cela ne change rien. Et maintenant, ces sentiments sont entièrement morts, avec la douceur de Yana, son sens du sacrifice, son potentiel d'ambition écrasé par les responsabilités, et tout le cortège de jolies illusions brillantes.

Mais les sentiments que le Docteur a eus pour Yana...

C'est le plus enrageant. Le Maître a réussi à négliger les compagnons du Docteur pendant tout ce temps. Après tout, il les abandonne tous, ou ils l'abandonnent, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une différence. Et les humains meurent, de toute façon. Rapidement. Facilement. Il n'y avait pas à être jaloux, pas vraiment. Yana est différent. C'est un humain, bien sûr, un humain mort, mais tout le monde ne le comprend pas, et parfois le Maître a envie de crier et de frapper quand il a l'impression que le Docteur le cherche dans ses yeux.

"Ne dis jamais, ne _pense_ jamais", gronde le Maître, "que Yana valait mieux que moi." Ce n'est jamais le Docteur qui débute cette conversation - et pourtant il ne se prive pas de parler de ce qu'on lui interdit ! -, et le Maître est furieux d'y revenir toujours. Ce n'est pas comme si _lui_ ne comprenait pas, avait besoin d'en parler avec des "amis".

"Je pense juste qu'il valait mieux que moi quand j'étais humain." répond le Docteur de sa voix vieille et usée. Mais le Maître veut crever cet abcès à tout jamais, aussi il ne l'empêche pas de parler. "Changé en humain," continue le Docteur quand il le réalise, "j'ai été égoïste, prétentieux et rempli de préjugés. Détestable. Mais tout ceci - tu me connais - était aussi une part de moi."

Le Maître lui assène un violent coup de pied, le fait gémir, en retire même une certaine satisfaction. Mais contre la parole du Docteur, cela n'a jamais été assez. Il le sait. Il doit répondre aussi, vaincre de toutes les façons.

"Peux-tu imaginer tout ce que je pourrais te faire, tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait, pour te montrer que je ne suis pas lui ?" menace-t-il. Les tambours battent fort dans sa tête. Il hait le fait que Yana les entendait aussi, même sans les comprendre.

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu le prouver ?"

Rien de plus, et le Maître hait chaque mot, chaque ligne, chaque discours passionné en pentamètres iambiques des sous-entendus derrière.

"Tu as raison." crache-t-il. "Il n'y a jamais rien eu en commun entre lui et moi, à part la science qui a pu te tromper, et dont il n'a hérité que par les rêves." Le Docteur tressaille. Bien sûr, s'il a joué ce jeu aussi, il comprendra cela. "Il est évident que le Chameleon Arc _doit_ donner une personnalité entièrement différente, voire opposée", poursuit-il froidement. "A quoi servirait de changer l'espèce, d'effacer la mémoire, si un scan télépathique à effet large rendait les schémas facilement reconnaissables ?" C'est probablement faux. Ce n'est mentionné nulle part. Mais le Docteur n'est pas le genre à lire les modes d'emploi.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?" demande le Docteur, avec une voix abattue qui est de la musique aux oreilles du Maître. "Faire partie d'une espèce que tu hais tellement. Tu avais le choix."

"Je savais que tu voulais protéger les humains !" lance le Maître, exalté, "et je savais que tu finirais par détruire les Time Lords ! Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas dû te faire confiance ? Je suis le seul à pouvoir t'arrêter ! Je t'ai utilisé, et Yana était un outil, rien de plus !"

Et l'expression crispée sur le visage du Docteur serait une victoire parfaite si tout cela était vrai, si le Maître n'inventait pas tout au fur et à mesure, dans l'ivresse de blesser, et dans une tentative pitoyable de se justifier auprès de lui-même.

Peu importe. Le Docteur est le seul témoin qui compte, et le Maître trouve bien suffisant de graver l'idée que Yana n'a strictement rien en commun avec lui dans la douceur de sa haine.


End file.
